


Million Dollar Idea

by Rozilla



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Cancer, Gen, Jane Foster Loves Science, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: Stark knows Jane Foster is way too stubborn to accept help, so proposes a bet that maybe her ex isn't QUITE so done as she thinks.





	Million Dollar Idea

**Author's Note:**

> As always- Feige can kiss my arse.  
> Also, I will keep writing these cancer arcs until Jane!Thor becomes part of the MCU.

Jane had been standing at the whiteboard in her office for a while, seemingly accepting the dull ache that had encircled around her legs and spread up to her lower back. She had lost track of time, but she wasn’t done- she was planning an algorithm for the sensor array in the college’s cluster of radial telescopes. All of them were in need of repair, but the department could barely cover its costs as it was. She’d just have to do her best.

She balanced on her cane, carefully rubbing her face- cautiously avoiding the dry wipe pen in her hand. She hummed out loud, as if trying to dislodge a long string of frustrated thoughts, clouded by pain medication and more than a few sleepless nights. She almost jumped when a tentative knock came at her door, she turned in time to see one of the students, who took shifts as her assistant, shyly poke her head in.

‘Um… someone’s here to see you Dr Foster,’ she told her ‘it’s… oh boy… It’s Tony Stark.’

Jane frowned, wondering for a moment if it were a prank, but her undergraduates were a pretty earnest bunch- they weren’t known for pranking anyone, let alone their cancer-stricken professor.

‘Really?’ Jane pivoted on her cane.

‘Yeah,’ the student glanced back, her face flushing ‘for real.’

‘Send him in?’ Jane stood as straight as she could manage, watching  _ the actual  _ Tony Stark enter the room with his usual confident smile and easy manner toned down a little in her presence. 

‘Foster,’ he greeted her, holding out his hand ‘good to see you.’

‘Hmm,’ she staggered a little toward him, shaking his hand ‘likewise.’

‘At the risk of sounding like an oblivious asshole,’ he put his hands in his suit jacket, which he wore over an endearingly retro Nintendo t-shirt ‘how’re you doing?’

‘I’ve been better’ Jane gave him an ironic smile ‘you?’

‘Not bad,’ he glanced around her office space ‘nice place.’

‘Got tenure,’ she allowed herself a proud roll of her shoulders, even if it did send a shot of fire across them ‘so… got a fancy-ish office.’

He strolled over to her book shelves, which were haphazardly filled with books, notebooks, papers, periodicals and… well, all sorts. There were pieces of her equipment dotted here and there, peering out like mice in the gaps.

‘I expect you’re wondering why I’m here?’ He remarked.

‘Yeah, kinda,’ Jane made her way to a line of tables where she kept a moderately expensive coffee machine. It was the only real luxury she allowed herself, since it had been a gift from the last place she consulted at. She was known for an excessive amount of pride, but good coffee was good coffee.

‘Want one?’ She asked him, readying a cup.

‘Sure, black no sugar.’

‘Can do,’ she began making his drink ‘so what  _ does _ bring you to my neck of the woods?’

‘Two things- one, you still haven’t RSVP’d the wedding.’

Jane sighed ‘Darcy’s going in my place. I’m not sure I’ll be well enough.’

‘Yeah, no you’re going to be there- at least digitally,’ Tony said, pointing to her laptop that sat balanced on a pile of papers near her whiteboard ‘you can stream it. I’ll send you the link on the day.’

‘Fine,’ she agreed ‘but Darcy’s going to be in my seat, I owe her a place at an Avengers wedding.’

‘Done, obviously.’

‘What was the second thing?’

Tony let out a breath through his nostrils ‘You look like hell Foster.’

Jane barked out a laugh ‘I guess you  _ want  _ me to spit in your coffee?’

‘You wouldn’t be the first,’ Tony shrugged as she handed him his coffee before starting on her own ‘but it’s true. We both know it.’

‘I have cancer, I’m hardly going to look my best,’ she glared at him ‘if you’re going to insult me in my own office you can get the hell out before I throw something at your head.’

‘I want to help,’ he told her, his tone genuine for just a moment.

‘Out of pity?’ She took her drink, made it to her desk and sat down, slowly, gently, every weakened bone protesting. 

‘No, because I  _ want _ to help.’

‘Blow me.’

‘Because you’re a friend,’ he walked over to her desk, facing her ‘because… no matter our disagreements, or indeed our mutual friend turning out to be kind of a dick-’

‘Careful,’ she warned.

‘- I still want to help. You know a person’s medical debt is very easy to access?’

‘Especially if you’re rich.’

‘You’re… struggling, I know you are... and that’s… wrong.’

She sipped her coffee ‘How charitable of you.’

‘You are one of the most brilliant minds I know when it comes to trans dimensional bridges, you are  _ a theory  _ and it shouldn’t be trapped in a body that’s suffering to the tune of near twenty grand.’

Jane raised an eyebrow ‘Well, that’s kind of you to notice Mr Magnanimous, but I’m doing just fine and I don’t need handouts so if you wouldn’t mind leaving-’

‘Jane.’

Her face remained impassive as he struggled for words, then pinched the bridge of his nose ‘Seriously… if you won’t take help from me, would it be better if Pep talked to you? She’s worried about you too.’

Jane’s hackles lowered a little ‘That’s sweet,’ she whispered, without a hint of sarcasm this time ‘but… she doesn’t need to, neither do you. I’m doing okay.’

‘It’s  _ cancer _ ,’ he reminded her ‘on this occasion, surely, you can maybe take a hit to the old pride huh?’

‘Would you? If you were me?’

‘That’s different.’

‘How?’

He hesitated, but Jane filled in the gap.

‘Because I’m not a superhero? Because I was once a precious flower beloved by the Prince of Asgard?’ She swore under her breath ‘Because I need saving but my big strong ex-boyfriend isn’t here so it’s  _ your _ job to save me instead?’

‘Pride can  _ kill _ people Foster,’ Tony leaned on her desk ‘And… yeah, if his Highness were actually here, he’d be saying the same thing and, though it physically hurts to admit this, he’d be right. You need help.’

‘I know,’ she picked up a rubber band ball from the desk and squeezed it ‘that’s why I dumped him.’

Tony frowned ‘Come again?’

As she spoke, she gently bounced the ball on a text-book bristling with post-it notes, watching it rather than having to look at Stark as she spoke.

‘I was diagnosed a week before we broke up,’ she said, distantly ‘and… I knew what I had to do. I knew I couldn’t expect him to be here with me, supporting me… he had to do whatever he needed to do. His obligation was and, presumably still is, to Asgard. Not to me. If he knew I was sick, he’d… still go, but he’d feel guilty and conflicted… this way, he’s better off.’

Tony said nothing at first, so she continued.

‘I am doing okay, I’ll deal with the debt myself and I’ll get better… or not. If you want to help someone, there’s plenty of other people who have it way worse than me. Go help them.’

‘I can do both,’ Tony pointed out.

‘Or two other people who aren’t me.’

Tony blew out a breath ‘God, seriously…’

‘Before you complain Stark,’ Jane began looking under some books ‘I can imagine that Pepper feels the same way about you sometimes.’

‘Hmm and then some,’ Tony agreed, with a smile ‘okay… I’m going to have to be clever about this.’

‘Or you can take a hint and not treat me like a charity case?’

He folded his arms ‘Y’know if Thor knew I wasn’t helping you, he’d punch me through a wall right?’

‘No he wouldn’t, because he won’t find out,’ she didn’t look up from her notes ‘I made damn sure he’d never pay me much heed ever again.’

‘Really?’

‘I… made damned sure I made him hate my guts,’ she told him, quietly ‘I was… kind of a bitch. It was the only way I could think of to get him to stop caring… and even if he  _ did _ care, well… you’ve heard of Heimdall right?’

‘The All Seeing Eye Guy?’ Tony asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jane rolled her eyes ‘him, well, he’d know if I was sick right? And yet… no Thor.’

Tony frowned.

‘So that means…?’

‘Either my plan worked like a treat and he really doesn’t give a rat’s ass whether I live or die, or… or something’s gone really,  _ really _ badly wrong. Like… something’s rotten in the state of Asgard.’

She gave up the pretense of looking at her work and just slumped back in her chair. 

‘So either he doesn’t care or he doesn’t know and… I am okay with either of those options.’

No one said anything for a while, before Tony sat astride a chair in front of her desk and said, apropos of nothing ‘So… it  _ wasn’t  _ a mutual break up?’

Jane snorted ‘No. No it wasn’t.’

‘Figures,’ Tony scratched his chin ‘and… what should I do if… I don’t know, he reappeared out of the blue?’

‘Nothing,’ Jane shrugged, blinking rapidly ‘besides, he won’t ask about me. Bet you a million dollars he’s already forgotten my entire existence.’

‘You wanna take me up on a bet?’ Tony lit up ‘Now  _ this _ I can work with!’

Jane pulled a face ‘I was kidding.’

‘Yeah, but I’m not!’

‘I don’t have a million dollars to bet!’ She spluttered ‘So what am I going to do if I lose?’

He grinned ‘Okay- how about this? If I see him again and he asks, unbidden, unprompted, about you, you will will come work for me as a consultant.’

‘I like my job!’ Jane protested.

‘Oh, you’ll still work here- but you’ll also be on my consultancy roster, which comes with a  _ titanium  _ plated health insurance policy which naturally covers cancer treatment at some of the best oncology facilities money can buy… and I’ll take the bet money out of your generous salary. It’ll be subtle, you won’t notice it.’

‘So I’d be an indentured servant?’ Jane asked, dryly. 

‘Kind of, but with amazing health perks. Life saving you might say.’

‘And if  _ I  _ win?’ Jane folded her arms.

‘Then… I’ll give your department a million dollars in funding. You’ll be able to update the telescopes you have here. I hear they’re a little under-repaired.’

Jane glowered at him ‘From who?’

He shrugged, all innocence ‘I asked around.’

She snorted ‘Course you did.’

‘So… what’d’ya say? Up for a little wager?’

Jane pursed her lips before taking another swig of coffee before giving him a sharp look.

‘A couple of conditions- one, if you do win... I want proof.’

‘Proof?’

‘Proof, audio or visual,’ she sighed ‘otherwise I won’t play dice.’

‘Okay, can be done,’ he nodded ‘anything else?’

‘No prompting, no feeding him a line… let him ask on his own.’

‘Done… I have some conditions of my own,’ he held up a finger ‘no backing out, no equivocation, if you win- you will go to a specific medical facility for your treatment.’

‘I like my doctor.’

‘He- she?’

‘He.’

‘He can come along, hell, I’ll give him a job there if he really wants, but you are going there.’

‘Ugh, fine,’ Jane agreed ‘what else?’

‘And if he asks… I’ll tell him the truth.’

Jane looked as though she were about to protest, but Stark just chuckled ‘If you’re so confident he won’t ask…’

‘Fine okay! Sure…’ she scoffed ‘he won’t anyway.’

‘What makes you so certain?’

Jane stared at the top of her cane, turning it in her fingers ‘I was… pretty mean.’

‘How mean?’

‘I told him… I told him he was an inconsiderate, arrogant asshole.’

Tony raised his eyebrows ‘That’s all?’

‘Amongst other things, things I am  _ not _ proud of,’ she shuddered ‘he was… angry. Y’know that almost super storm over the Pacific last year?’

‘Yes?’

‘That was him. He would never admit it, but he… God, I’d never seen him so… he looked more angry at me than Loki… and Loki literally tried to demolish a city.’

Tony watched her as she got to her feet like a drunk baby deer, hobbling over to a bookshelf to retrieve a few papers ‘I’m not proud of it okay? I was desperate for him to leave. To… get out while the going was good. It was the only way.’

Stark clicked his tongue ‘I sometimes wonder if you have any self-preservation instinct Foster.’

‘Not much,’ she glanced over her shoulder ‘he’d never physically hurt me if that’s what you’re implying.’

‘Not at all, I mean… you’ve basically dropped off the radar for the last year and you cut off the one person who’d’ve literally moved Heaven and Earth for you, even if you two weren’t playing hide the hammer anymore.’

‘Gross,’ Jane smiled a little.

‘I just don’t get why.’

‘I think you do,’ she cocked her head ‘you guys, the heroes, do stuff like this all the time, it just looks crazy when us tiny mortals do it.’

‘But… you don’t  _ have  _ to. You could’ve reached out to us at any point.’

She hummed.

‘See, here’s the thing- I run a tutor group for the kids in the Children’s Cancer ward, over at New Hope Hospital,’ she tossed a book onto her desk ‘I mostly teach basic physics, math, astronomy, coding… it’s just to fill my Saturdays, to stop me getting too depressed.’

Tony looked puzzled, wondering where she was going with this.

‘There’s two dozen kids in that ward, most of them there are only there because Charities are stepping in to cover the worst of the costs and… guess how many of them have ready access to Avengers? To Iron Man and his requisite billions?’

He said nothing.

‘Exactly,’ she pulled out a circuit that had been nestling in the shelf ‘and… that doesn’t sit well with me. If none of them get to ride out cancer in some fancy Oncologist’s, then why the hell should I? Because I dated The Mighty Thor?’

She turned on him ‘I never  _ ever _ wanted to coast on the men I dated. Ever. I do not intend to start now.’

‘Even when your  _ life's _ on the line.’

‘Especially then,’ she drew herself up again ‘principals are principals.’

‘But losing a bet…’ 

‘I won’t lose it.’

‘Hmm, okay,’ he threw up his hands ‘but in the meantime- what are you going to do if… God forbid, he  _ never  _ comes back?’

She blanched a little at that he noticed, but recovered quickly.

‘My doctor is doing an amazing job, my treatment is working… I’ll just either recover from cancer or… not. Like any other human- which reminds me, no matter who wins- you also have to give a shit ton of money to the cancer ward where I tutor.’

‘Done,’ Tony toed the carpet with his sneaker ‘okay. So we have an agreement?’

‘We do,’ Jane made her way over, spat on her hand and held it out ‘shake?’

‘Now who’s being gross?’ He pulled a face.

‘Not going to chicken out now are we Mr Stark?’

He repeated the action and they clasped hands.

‘With that, I’ll take my leave,’ he nodded over to the door ‘take care Foster. I mean that. Rest up. Let the medicine work.’

‘I will,’ she assured him ‘and… hope the wedding goes well. Darcy’s panicking about her outfit.’

‘Me too,’ he joked ‘am I going to wear a suit? Or a… suit? Three piece? Two…?’

He continued as he left her office, leaving her alone with a laugh as he closed the door behind her. She balanced, about to wipe her hand on her shirt when she decided to use a tissue and a lot of hand gel. 

What had she just agreed to?

Well, guess it was kind of a win win really. So… why did it feel like a cop out?

 

Later, when she had got back to her apartment, Jane looked at her own reflection. She barely recognised herself- she was like a skeleton. She missed her eyebrows more than the hair on her head. She missed how much expression you could convey with them. She missed not being in pain all the time. She missed moving freely.

She could get better. Just sign up to Stark’s treatment centre immediately. 

But that… seemed wrong. Just like that. She was a grown ass woman, who had achieved so much in her life and seen so much… there were others who hadn’t yet. 

She would get better one day, one way or the other, but it would be on her terms. It was her body. She’d use what she had- it had worked for her in the past, she was damned if she’d take the the easy way out now.


End file.
